


You Make Me Happy

by fleimkepakosskairipa



Series: Murphamy Drabbles [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: -Ish, Angst, But just a little, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 03:31:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleimkepakosskairipa/pseuds/fleimkepakosskairipa
Summary: Murphy's not used to be happy, so he doesn't immediately recognize that that's what he feeling.





	You Make Me Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is just a short little drabble about Murphy realizing he's happy when he's dating Bellamy. I might make it into a series where Murphy realizes he's happy with all his friendships, too, but this one is focusing specifically on his relationship with Bellamy.

John Murphy isn't used to being happy.

Sure, he's felt it before. When his father would take him on a walk through the park, when his mother would leave the house for a few days and he didn't have to deal with her, when he punched the douchebag in his senior year of high school who was using homophobic slurs, when he got a good grade after working hard.

But there's a big difference between feeling happy and being happy.

You can feel happy at random moments, when a stranger smiles at you, when you see a dog being walked, but they're always short, fleeting moments that go away just as quick as they came.

_Being_ happy is different. It's when those moments are a part of everyday life, when the moment stays happy, when you keep smiling for no reason. 

John Murphy isn't used to being happy.

Until he meets Bellamy Blake.

He met him and felt happy.

He talked to him and felt happy.

He accepted the invitation to go on a date and felt happy.  
.  
But he still wasn't happy. The moments still left.

And then, one day, he realized that the moments hadn't stopped for quite some time.

He was happy when he woke up in the morning next to Bellamy in the bed they bought in their apartment. _Their_ apartment. Being able to say their apartment makes him happy.

He was happy when the two of them made breakfast together, talking about the nothing in particular, but still talking and that's enough.

He was happy when Bellamy sent him a text in the middle of the day.

_'I miss you."_  
'you just saw me a few hours ago, dork.'  
'Is that all it was? I haven't been dealing with idiotic high schoolers for five years now? You haven't once wondered "when will my husband return from war" and looked out the window longingly?'  
'First of all, we're not married.'  
'That can be fixed.'  
'Second of all, I'm not a meme.'  
'Wait, what?' 

He's happy when he calls Bellamy after his class and Bellamy assures him he was just joking and he's not going to propose. Yet.

He's happy when he realizes he doesn't mind the yet, that the thought of being married doesn't make him feel sick.

He's happy when he finally gets out of class and takes the bus to meet Bellamy to go grocery shopping.

He's happy when he's shopping, him and Bellamy making dumb jokes about the names of food and coming up with stories for the people they pass in the aisles.

He's happy sitting in the passenger seat while Bellamy drives home, telling each other about their days.

He's happy when they put the groceries away, his hands 'accidentally' brushing against Bellamy every time he moves until Bellamy finally stops what he's doing and kisses him.

He's happy as he stumbles into the bedroom, hands all over Bellamy, groceries forgotten.

He's happy as they lay in bed together, limbs intertwined, not sure where he ends and Bellamy starts.

He's happy as Bellamy's hands play with his hair, whispering about how much he loves him and how beautiful he is.

He's happy as Bellamy tells him he loves him and always will.

He's happy as he says it back.

John Murphy is getting used to being happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudo's and comments are very much appreciated!
> 
> Come talk to me on my Tumblr @blood-ran-silver!


End file.
